Life
by buffysummersslayer
Summary: In the first chapter Buffy's friend hold a private gravesite cermeony, and in the second chapter, which is a sequel to LIFE is called TIME. Angel and the gang deal with the aftermath of Buffy's death, and funeral.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Life  
Author: Christy trl_4@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Joss owns these.   
Summary: This is basically a fic about Buffy's funeral. Her 'night-funeral' that her friends hold for her.  
Spoilers: Buffy's death.  
Rating: G  
Feedback: Yes, always!  
  
It seemed like only yesterday it happened. They all had tried to push it to the very back of their minds, but no matter how hard they tried, they could not. She was dead. She had committed the greatest act of courage and kindness by saving the world; something she did everyday, she put her life on the line everyday, and no one said thank you, or gave her an award. Buffy Summers was the chosen one. No matter how hard she tried to forget, she couldn't. It was a part of her; it was what made her Buffy.   
  
Giles, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Anya, Spike, Tara, and Angel stood around her gravestone. They had already buried her. It was nighttime and they had all decided to hold a little private ceremony for her. They thought it was only right to hold it at night, in which she spent the most of her very own nights.   
  
Everyone stood around her graveside, the dark soil, and the dull gray of the tombstone.  
  
Why couldn't we have gotten her a bright pink color or something for her instead of gray? Willow thought to herself. Buffy was her best friend. She did not know how she had made it to this day, after she died all Willow could do was cry. She did not know how she made it to this point in her life. Being a grown-up. Having to go through all the grown-up stuff. She had no idea where her life was going. All she had ever wanted to do was help people, and Buffy brought that out in her. She didn't know how she was going to go on.   
Willow stepped forward and dropped a piece of paper and a beautiful yellow rose by the gravestone. She simply whispered, keeping back tears. "I love you."   
  
Her hair. Giles thought, staring longingly at the yellow rose Willow had dropped. It was Giles' turn to say his silent last words.   
Giles looked down at the tombstone. He couldn't see it but he knew what it said. Giles had cared for Buffy as he was her father. He knew she loved him as a father, and he loved her back. Buffy had brought many things to Giles' life in the time they knew each other. She had brought him many friends. Although Giles would never admit it, he did not have friends. She brought life out in everybody, the little fraction in your mind that says live life to the fullest, and Buffy did that every day. Giles didn't know how he was going to go on everyday not seeing Buffy walk through the door of the magic shop.   
Giles walked up to her gravestone, and dropped a stake. He said. "I loved you like a daughter, and always thought of you as one."  
  
Xander looked down at the ground, he knew it was his turn. He didn't know how he could say goodbye, or even if he could.   
Xander had held his life in his hands many of times. He did it so he could be around an amazing young woman called Buffy. After they had, did it so long, it had become second nature, to just ask. "What big baddie is in town now?" But Xander would never get to ask Buffy that question again. Xander would never get to tell one of inapproiatley timed joke. Xander thought of all the things Buffy had given him. She had also given him his fiance. Anya, if Buffy had never reversed Anya's wish then there would be no Buffy or no Xander and Anya. Buffy had given friendship, which had helped him survive his hellful years of high school.  
Xander then walked up and dropped a piece of paper, and a friendship ring. "I'm going to miss you." He said in a whisper.   
  
Anya walked up to the gravestone. Anya thought of all the times she had no idea what was going on, but it seemed that all the answers had come to her this time. She had lost a good friend. She smiled, and said. "I'll miss you."  
Tara then decided she should go up, she thought of how Buffy was such a great person. Her and her mother would be missed. She knew Buffy is in a better place. "You're in a better place." She paused looking up at the sky. "With your mother." Tara bent down, set a beautifully colored white candle down, and lit it.   
  
Spike took a very deep breath. He stepped forward. Dawn was just to the right of him. She could not seem to meet his gaze. Buffy had made Spike fight for the side of good.  
To everyone's surprise, Spike started talking.  
"Buffy was a great person. I'm a better man because of her." Spike paused. He tossed down a red rose. "You made me what I am now. I will always love you." Spike almost started crying.  
  
It was Angel's turn. Angel had had too much time to sit and think about all the things he meant to her. There was only one thing for him to say. He loved her, with all of his heart and soul. She knew it. Everyone knew what Buffy meant to Angel, and what Angel meant to Buffy. Angel couldn't even think about all the things she meant to him or he would start crying again. Angel walked up and dropped a white rose. "You are my always and forever." He dropped a cross and a cladaugh ring.  
  
Dawn faced the others; she had just started crying again. She then turned to her sister's grave, which was right beside her mothers. All Dawn had left was her friends, which had now become her family. She loved her mother and sister, and it hurt so bad inside every time she thought of them. She knew they were in a good place together, but why could they be with her and everyone else. She didn't understand why. Her sister had saved her many times. Her mother cared for her. They had both loved her. She then walked up to her sisters grave and dropped her sisters necklace. It was her favorite. Dawn had given it to her for her birthday. She then pulled a picture of her, Buffy, and her mother and gently placed it on the soft ground. "I love you both. Thanks mom for loving me. Thanks Buffy for saving me, and being my sister. I love you guys."  
Dawn then started balling. Spike walked up to Dawn and comforted her.  
  
They all said their silent goodbyes to their beloved friend. They all knew they would be back, but they 


	2. Time

  
Title: Time   
Author: Christy-trl_4@yahoo.com  
My Notes: This is a sequel to LIFE.  
Summary: This is the aftermath of Buffy's death. How Angel and the crew are dealing.  
Spoilers: Yes, this goes to Buffy Season 5, and Angel Season 2 finales. Read at your own risk! I shoved Fred in here, I forgot about her, so I put her in here a very little!  
Rating: PG-13- For swearing.  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns these, yes he is a god, and I am not a goddess.  
Feedback: Yes email me anytime you want trl_4@yahoo.com  
  
  
Tears had welled up in his eyes. All he could feel was pain, hurt, and grief.  
She was gone, really, truly gone. Angel couldn't go see her, he could't look into her eyes, he couldn't look at her long flowing hair, and he couldn't kiss her soft lips.   
That's what hurt him the most, trying to grasp the fact that Buffy was gone!  
Angel heard footsteps down the hall, so he dried his eyes.  
Cordelia knocked, then opened the door. "Uh, it's me and Fred." She said softly.   
"We brought you some blood!" Fred said with way to much enthusiasm.  
"It's good." Cordelia said, then paused. "Right Wesley??"  
"I don't need your sarcasm Cordy!" Wesley yelled back.  
Angel got up from his chair, went up to Cordy and Fred, and managed a decent smile.  
"Thanks." Angel replied.  
"Uh.... is there anything we can do?" Fred asked timidly.  
Angel shook his head no, as he went back to sit down at his desk.  
They both walked out.  
"I am going to go get some tacos, anybody want some?" Fred asked excitedly.  
"Yeah I'll take one." Cordy replied. "I am kind of hungry."  
"I'll take 2 please?" Gunn asked with extra emphasis on the please.  
"Me also, why don't you grab Angel one too." Welsey replied.  
"Well, I'll be back in a half an hour." Fred replied.  
After she left, Gunn sighed.  
"How is he doing?" Gunn asked.  
Cordy frowned at the thought. "I think he is in shock more than anything." She paused. "It is kind of surreal."  
Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do or say. Wesley broke the awkward silence.  
"Yes, I am in rather shock also. I can't believe....." Wesley stopped. He couldn't bring himself to saying what he wanted to say.  
Gunn looked confused. "So what's the deal between Angel, and this Buffy chick."  
Cordelia and Wesley forgot that Gunn hadn't met her, not to mention that they never had told him the full story of the Buffy and Angel forbidden love.  
"Cordelia, go ahdead, you know more than I do." Wesley paused, than looked at Gunn. "She was there."   
Cordelia sighed; she put her hands over her eyes, then to her head.  
"Buffy and Angel were together for like 2 years or something, then on her 17th birthday, Angel experienced "true happiness" if you know what I mean?!" Cordelia said with a hint of a smile on her face. "Angel turned evil, then Buffy send him to hell, and he came back, but they couldn't be together. So he came to LA, and here we are!"   
Gunn looked a little shocked, as he looked over at Wesley, he was staring at a wall.   
"So they had the forbidden love?" Gunn asked.  
Welsey shook his head, as if he was trying to get out of a daydream. "Yes, they did, that is why he is having such a hard time dealing with this."   
Cordelia smiled. "Buffy was so brave. She was a great slayer, and a good person." Cordelia paused. "I still can't believe that about Dawn."  
Gunn looked a little nervous, he had just recently been added to the butt kicking demon group, but he didn't know a lot of things. He couldn't help but feel a little annoying with all the questions that he was asking.  
Gunn interrupted everyone blank stare. "So… Angel will be okay?" Gunn paused. "Right?"   
Gunn had never seen Wesley this down.   
"Well, it is hard to tell." Wesley replied. "I always thought that Angel would kill himself."  
At that very second, Cordelia broke down and started crying.  
"Cordelia," Wesley was shocked. "Are you all right?"  
Gunn was shocked, as was Wesley. Cordelia was still crying. She lifted her head up, and you could see the mascara had run down her face.   
Gunn went over to pat her on the back, and she pulled away. "Cordy?" Gunn asked.   
She was still crying. "I…I…" She paused. "I can't believe she's dead." Cordelia said. "Can I be alone please?" She managed to whimper out.  
Wesley and Gunn nodded their head, and went outside to sit down, where Angel parked the car.  
  
  
Wesley put his head on his hand, and Gunn crossed his arms. Gunn looked confused.  
"What's up with Cordy?" Gunn asked. "I've never seen her act like this."  
Wesley looked dumbfounded. "Neither have I." He paused. "Never, and to act this way because of Buffy." He sighed. "Buffy and Cordy weren't exactly the best of friends."  
Wesley started to pace, he then throws his hands up in the air.  
"I just don't know what to do Gunn."   
Gunn looked confused; not knowing what to say. "Well I think," Gunn stopped, he looked at his shoes then at Wesley.   
Gunn realized how terrible Wesley looked. Everybody looked terrible.   
"Well, it is just going to take time." Gunn said.  
Gunn looked at the door then at Wesley.   
"Uh, Wes let's go try to help them."  
Wesley thought for a few seconds, then nodded. The sunlight shows through a crack in the tin roof where the car was parked. Wesley let his face bathe in the sunlight. It was so relazing, for a few seconds he forgot about everything.  
"Wes, Wes!" Gunn asked. "Are you coming?"  
Wesley shook his head, so he could regain his confidence, he them followed Gunn. They saw Cordy, with her head on the desk. They then looked at each other, their expressions were blank, and they had no idea what to say to her.  
Cordy lifted her head up. "Oh, hey sorry about the whole breakdown thing." Cordy told them.   
Gunn and Wesley looked at each other and motioned for one another to talk, neither knew what to say. Cordy caught their expressions.  
"Uh, was there something you guys wanted to tell me?" Cordy asked knowingly.  
Wesley finally spoke up. "We just wanted to let you know, that we are here for you."  
Wesley nudged Gunn, motioning for him to talk. "Uh…" Gunn paused. "We know this is going to take time."  
Cordelia sighed. She got back up from her seat, and came around from the desk, drying her face, wet from tears.  
Cordelia managed to tell them. "Let's go talk to Angel."  
Gunn and Wesley were about to walk away when Cordy stopped them. "No, no, no! Angel needs our help, and that's what we do help people. We are going to have to get through this together." She paused. "It will take time."  
  
Cordy had to pull Wesley and Gunn to get them to start walking to Angel's office.   
"Can't we send him a card, or something." Gunn asked.  
Cordelia rolled her eyes, and held her finger to her mouth, signaling for them to be quiet, because they had just made it to Angel's office.  
"Knock knock." Cordy said cheerily. "Can we come in?"   
Angel sighed, and replied in a deep voice. "It's open."  
Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn wearily entered Angel's office.  
"What's up dog?" Gunn asked casually.   
Wesley looked at Gunn, as if to tell him you are so inappropriate.  
"How are you doing?" Wesley asked.  
"Dealing." Angel replied, simply.  
Cordelia went to sit down in a chair in front of Angel's desk. She was trying to be as casual as possible. "Look, Angel. I'm having a tough time with this…"  
Wesley cut her off. "We all are."  
Gunn shook his head yes. "She seemed to be a good person." Gunn paused and smiled. "If Cordy cried."  
Cordelia ignored him and went right back to what she was saying. "Like I was saying, we are going to get through this together." She paused then had a warm smile on her face. "Together."  
Angel felt comfortable with the word together.  
He thought of the word together, and a tiny hint of a smile came across his face.   
  
  



End file.
